


Friends forever

by oonajosefina



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true best friend is someone who understands you, someone you trust. Someone who knows your weaknesses and strengths, your favourite songs, how to make you smile and how to comfort you.</p><p>Funny enough, this same can be said about your soulmate, your true love. The person who is your other half.</p><p>But friends will be friends, right? Ashton and I are friends. We have always been. </p><p>---<br/>Something I've started working on on Wattpad. I just wanted to see if people would read it here, haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends forever

I have always been the normal girl. I’m not a straight A-student, I’m not smart nor am I particularly beautiful. I’m not the school slut but I’m not the school “40 year old virgin” either. I have friends, but I’m not popular. I’m good at blending in, not being noticed. My best friends are like that, too – they like partying and going out, but don’t necessarily want to be associated with the most popular bitc… I mean people in our school.

My group of friends varies a lot. At school it’s always my best friend Ana and this shy boy, Nick, we sort of adopted. He used to always be alone so one day we had just sat down next to him in the cafeteria, and he never left our side since. He’s cool to have around, when he speaks he’s actually quite nice and he doesn’t roll his eyes at Ana and I – not even when we skip and run around the school hand in hand, giggling like the 12 year olds we both mentally are.

“Take care, have a good weekend!” Ana slapped my butt as she started strolling towards the bus stop with a grin on her face. “You too, don’t miss me too much!” She responded by flipping me the bird and grinning. “Don’t go shagging random Tinder boys this time, okay?” I rolled my eyes at her. “It only happened once. And it was fine, he was an alright guy!” Now it was her time to roll her eyes. “That’s not what I meant, Clara. You could get hurt. I’m looking after you.” “Since when have you been the one looking after me? I can remember that one night after the prom when I was holding you by the waist so you wouldn’t trip down the…”

I was cut off by Ana slapping her hand on my mouth. “Don’t remind me of that time, I had a two day hangover after it… And we’re supposed to look after each other.” I smiled at her, slowly nodding my head in understanding. “Now, how the hell did this turn into a super mega balls deep bestie-to-bestie conversation? I was just trying to prevent you from getting pregnant!” Giggling we exchanged goodbyes and she got on her bus as I headed for the underground.

It was a boring Friday night to say the least. I had cleaned my room, taken the dog for a walk and was now scrolling through Tumblr and chatting with a few friends on Facebook. Yawning, I reached for my phone and opened Tinder.

It had started out ironically – my sister had forced me to install the app on my eighteenth birthday. We had played a drinking game, invented by my genius sister of course, where I had to drink every time I swept left and the others had to drink when I swept right. As predicted, it ended in me being smashed and everyone else nearly sober. I can’t help being picky, can I?

So I started swiping away, dismissing approximately 98 per cent of the boys on my screen until I came across a familiar, a very familiar face. "No fucking way" I thought to myself as I clicked to see the details. "It has got to be a prank or something I told myself", wondering whether or not to click on the little green heart. I scrolled through his pictures, all of which were selfies of him I had never seen before. The distance was 3 miles which shocked me; I had no idea their flat was so close to where I lived.

Predictably, we had no common friends or interests which made sense. If it really was him, he had to stay secret, right? Hesitantly I clicked on the heart and all of the sudden the obnoxious “you’re a match!” message popped up. Wow. I stared at the screen for what seemed like ages before I took a deep breath and continued swiping, left, obviously, since the boys were just… No. Especially after _him_.

It was now around 9 PM and I had taken a shower and was dressed in an old t-shirt and my underwear, getting ready for bed. Or well, getting on Tumblr for the next 4 or 5 hours. I was preparing a cup of tea for myself as I heard the notification tone for a new message go off in my single flat’s combined living and bed room. Sighing, I made my way to where my phone was and grabbed it, strolling back to the kitchen to see what the message was. _You got a new Tinder-message!_ It said on the screen. I started feeling jittery as I waited for the app to open – it wasn’t often that I got any messages at all. Finally I got to the messages page and nearly dropped my phone.

There, right next to his name, I saw he had sent me a message.

 **Ashton** : _hi there, you asleep? :)_

Feeling dizzy, like my legs wouldn’t carry, I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge before starting to type with shaky fingers.

 **Clara** : _nope, not yet. why? :)_

He replied almost immediately.

 **Ashton** : _my friends abandoned me and I’m on my own and bored to death. Wanna go for a walk or drinks or something? :)_

This wasn’t happening. There’s no way this was happening.

 **Clara** : _Where and when?_

 **Ashton** : _You live near the central London don’t you? Piccadilly Circus at 9.30?_

I glanced at the clock before answering.

 **Clara** : _I’m a girl. I need time to get ready. I’ll be next to the statue fountain thingy half 10._

 **Ashton** : _Your so demanding. I like you already._

 **Clara** : _Grammar, Ashton._

 **Ashton** : _Stop whining and get ready._

Leaving my phone on the bed I started running around the flat in panic. “What to wear? Make-up? Why am I hungry? Gosh, I need clothes...” My thoughts were running wild until I abruptly stopped and took a deep breath, trying to remind myself to stay calm. It’s just a walk. He’s just a boy. "He’s Ashton bloody Irwin, he’s not just a boy!" My conscious reminded me, but I mentally slapped her. Not the time for fangirling, Clara.

First, as calmly and gracefully as possible I walked back to the kitchen, gulped down my tea and grabbed a banana from the bowl on the counter. Peeling it I made my way to my closet and opened it to reveal a messy pile of clothes thrown onto the shelves. Sighing, I dug in, trying to find a decent looking top. I ended up wearing black skinny jeans, as always, with a loose Nirvana shirt. I tucked the hem into the waistband of my jeans before turning to look into the mirror.

I had luckily blow-dried my hair after showering and tied it into a twisted bun, so I simply had to pull the hair tie out and ruffle my dark brown hair a little. I was quite happy with how it nearly reached my waist even in messy curls like this. I then dabbed some concealer and powder on my face and lined my eyes with black eyeliner. After curling my lashes I added a couple coats of mascara on my lashes, filled in my eyebrows and sprayed some perfume on. I took one last glance in the mirror before pulling on my black Vans and dark green thin parka, grabbing my purse and heading out.

It was 10.23 PM when I reached the Statue of Eros, and couldn’t see anyone who looked like Ashton. I made my way to the edge and sat down. The chilly wind reminded me that August was soon coming to its end, and I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep them warm. I was so focused on not freaking out, breathing and staring at my toes that I didn’t notice the tall figure appear in front of me. “Is there something on the ground there?” His sudden voice startled me and I gasped and lifted my head to look at him.

It really was him.

Ashton Irwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos/comment if you liked :) xx


End file.
